Fifty Shades of Escape
by KayMarie3817
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a young woman fresh out college when she runs into the mysterious gray eyed Christian Grey. With a troubled past of her own, will she run for the hills or pursue the man who turned her away? What happens when that past comes back to haunt her? How will she cope with her new job, her dark past and her answer to a better future when they all collide?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is completely AU, the story line has no connections to fifty shades at all. I am just borrowing the characters. The characters will have slight similarities to their counter parts in FSOG but since the story line is being changed so shall there personalities. This story may have graphic violent details though I try hard to surpass that. It is not a happy story by any means though my goal is for a happy ending. If you can not handle this story line I completely understand but please don't be harsh. Just don't read if you don't like it, it's that simple.

**WARNING** There is abuse in this prologue, that needs to be brought to light so that you understand the story as it goes on. I apologize if you are uncomfortable with this but I promise this will be as detailed as the abuse history gets.

I do not own FSOG nor do I own the Characters I am simply just borrowing them. However this story line is completely my own.

...PROLOGUE...

The opaque blue sky transcends into luminous purples and pinks as the sun sets and day becomes night. As night begins its descent upon the world, the fear grows larger inside her. She knows what's to come when she lays her head on that pillow, every night the same demon bestows it upon her.

Pushing aside her fears she tries hard to focus on what needs to be done for school tomorrow. She stays up late studying for her last final of her senior year hoping it keeps him away just this one night. With her high-school graduation just two weeks away, she is able to see an end in sight. Her dream to take off with the money she has saved and never look back is inching closer day by day. The thoughts of having to endure this torture for two more weeks kills another part of who she is but the hopes of an end coming keeps her strength alive. She only has to survive the pain a little while longer.

Eventually she can no longer fight the exhaustion and succumbs to the inevitable darkness that brings her to her worse nightmare. The same reoccurring nightmare that has haunted her unconscious and conscious states for the last month. A day she will never forget not only because of what became the start of this abuse but because it was also one year to the day of her mothers passing. A day she thought she would be mourning the grief of losing her mother a year prior, not a day she thought her step father would turn into a monster.

Waking with a start, her eyes lock on her assailant as he climbs in her bed. Her body instinctively inches away from him but not far enough. attempting to roll away from him fails when he snatches her by the throat. She has little fight left in her but it doesn't make a difference as fighting only makes it worse.

"If you don't put up a fight I'll be easy on you, baby" he whispers in her ear.

She shivers in fear as she feels his hot breath against her skin. Burying her face in the pillow, she gives into her sobs and loses her will to fight as he climbs on top of her. Grabbing her face in his hand, thumb and fingers on either side of her mouth, pulling her face to his.

"You still haven't learned have you, I want you watching me. If I tell you again, you wont like the consequences," he spits through gritted teeth.

"I..I .I I'm .sss. sorry" she sputters through her sobs.

"Did I say you could speak?"

She shakes her head in response and the back of his hand makes contact with her cheek. She bites her lip to stop the sound from escaping as she breathes through the ache creeping across her face. 'At least it was an open hand and not his fist this time' she thinks. To explain another black eye would be difficult especially with the first still healing marring her pretty face with a purple and yellow bruise. She is questioned by teachers yet her excuse remains the same, it was an accident. If she wasn't afraid he would make do on his threats and kill her then she would seek help.

He pulls off her clothing before using a belt to restrain her. "That's better, now you aren't going anywhere. This will be fun."

He begins his torturous assault the same way he has every other time. An assault she attempts to block out by getting lost in her thoughts. The one thought she always gets lost in is that of her mother.

She silently prays that wherever her mother has passed on to, that she can't see the torment her baby girl has to endure. That wherever her mother may be, she isn't suffering any longer and if that's the case she longs to be with her. Hoping that even if losing her life would be horrible that at least she wouldn't be suffering any longer and she would be able to hug her mother. That her mother would be able to console her and tell her everything is going to be alright.

She knows though, that because of her mother she needs to hold on to that last bit of strength she has and push through this. Her mother wouldn't want her to give up and she wouldn't disappoint her. She would keep fighting and she would get away from the abuse the moment an opportunity presents itself. She wont give this monster the pleasure in torturing her until the last breath. She would make her mother proud one day and for that she had to hold on to hope that better days were to come.

Finally, she is able to curl up on her side and hide away from him and her own demons when she feels the belt has slipped away from her wrist. The bed shifts as he gets up to leave the room, leaving her alone once again to fight an inner battle that she is determined to win. She wont let the depression and abuse win but it needs to be handled with caution and on her time. One wrong move could bring this all crashing down around her and she couldn't have that.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favorites already. I truly appreciate it.

I do not own the characters of FSOG but the story line is mine as well as the mistakes.

...

It has been almost five years since Anastasia Steele left home and put her troubled past behind her. She left her small home town of Stratford, New Hampshire and moved to the big city of Boston, Massachusetts. She hoped the city life would allow her to find her self again so she could truly leave the past behind her. Which in all sense of the meaning she thought she had done. From school and work she hadn't even had time to think about what she had left nevermind dwell over it.

Anastasia is now a college graduate of the University of Massachusetts with a BS in nursing. It was one of the hardest challenges she has ever experienced considering she has had to work a full-time position on top of it just to afford her share of the measly apartment. But now that she has her degree and license to practice, she knows every hardship was worth it.

With multiple interviews last week and more to come this week, Ana is more determined than ever to find the perfect position for her. She has worked too hard for 4 years with little to no social life and graduated at the top of her class to settle for anything less than what she feels she deserves. As a new graduate she knows she won't find to many great opportunities but that won't stop her. If it takes a hundred interviews and persistent phone calls on her behalf to show how motivated and ambitious she is, so be it. Coming as far as she has, she will not let anything set her back now.

In just a couple of hours she will be on her way to yet another interview. This one being at Mass Trauma Center in Boston's west end for an RN position in the emergency department. The position is full-time over nights, exactly what she is looking for. She has learned to function on little sleep due to the nightmares that haunt her and an over night position will keep her from dwelling on them in her apartment alone when she can't sleep. Though sharing an apartment with two other girls she is never truly alone, but in her mind she is. At least during the day if she can't rest she can get out of her little hole in the wall room and roam the streets of East Boston, something she wont do in the late night hours.

She pulls her long brown hair up in a high pony-tail so it isn't in her face and applies miniscule amounts of make-up to her eyes and lips. Wearing grey mid-rise fitted trousers, a white pin print button down blouse and three-inch red Trisha embellished wedges, she's dressed to impress. Slipping into her mid-thigh length black pea-coat and grabbing her purse she is ready to face the world once again and hopefully gain a new career while she is at it.

"I'm leaving, Michelle. I probably won't be home til this evening." Ana says to her roommate.

"Oh Ana you look amazing. Your going to do great. Stop worrying so much I can see it on your face." Michelle, the petite blonde says as she looks up from her text-book.

"I hope you're right," Ana murmurs. "This is the one interview I have been praying to get. I want this job more than anything."

"The interview will go fine and if they don't hire you then they don't know what they are missing out on. Just stay positive and keep that pretty little chin up. Go nail that interview." Michelle recites wrapping Ana in a hug.

"Thanks, Missy. Are you going to be home later? I'll pick us up something to eat if you're here." Ana asks.

"Ya I'll be here. Midterms are coming up so I'll be studying when i get home from class." Michelle says.

"Okay. I'll call and see if Jess will be home maybe we can have a girls night in. We haven't done that in a while." Ana says as she heads for the door.

"Okay, babe. See ya later and Good luck." Michelle calls as she site back on the couch.

Getting off the train Ana decides to go for a coffee before catching her bus. Walking into the over crowded Starbucks she sighs in exasperation. She didn't want be too early for her interview but waiting in this line she wouldn't be as early as she wanted to be. Opting to leave, she turns to exit running straight into the chiselled, suit clad chest of the man behind her. Lifting her head she mutters an apology before her eyes lock on his. His gray gaze burning into her, as if he can see right into her soul. The thought is unnerving and she quickly shakes her head away lowering her own gaze away from his.

Apologizing once again she quickly makes her way out of the coffee shop, glancing over her shoulder as the door closes behind her.

Walking down the sidewalk she can't help thinking of those gray eyes that were so easily able to see inside her. It seems she was so worried about him delving into her soul with that gaze that she hadn't even seen what the man looked like. All she can remember is his grey suit that matched those mysterious gray orbs.

She tries to shake off her thoughts by focusing on her impending interview. Catching the bus, she takes her seat as it drives off heading in the direction of the hospital. Deciding on last-minute preparation, she goes over her notes for the entirety of the ride.

Arriving in front of the building thirty minutes early, she stands there for a few minutes before entering. At the reception desk they give her a visitor pass and send her in the direction of the HR department. Once outside the offices, she removes her jacket and takes a deep breath before entering through the already open door.

"Hello! Can I help you?" asks the older woman from behind the desk.

"Yes. My names Anastasia Steele, I have an interview at 10 with a Mrs. Janice Williams." She states.

"Ah yes. Please have a seat, I'll just let her know you are here."

Around 15 minutes pass before a middle-aged african-american woman walks in wearing blue scrubs and white crocks. She is probably in her late 40s, with black shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. She greets me with a warm smile and holds out her hand to me.

"Ms. Steele?" Anastasia nods in response. "I'm Janice, I'm the nurse manager of the emergency department. I'll being conducting your interview this morning. How are you?" She asks as Anastasia shakes her hand.

"Please call me, Ana. Thank you for the opportunity. I am good, thank you. And you?" Anastasia returns the woman's warm smile with one of her own.

This is it. This is the opportunity that she has waited for. The one that could change her whole life. She would no longer be the small town girl who ran away and became a college graduate but a working woman with a career and a future to look forward to.

...

A/N: Just a side note there is no Mass Trauma Center in Boston. I mad it up and that is the plus side of writing fiction I can do whatever I want. Anyways please review any feedback is welcome and it will surely encourage me to continue writing this.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading. I appreciate it.

...

Arriving at her apartment, Ana unlocks the door and enters into the main room with a huff. She tosses her purse and jacket on the couch before heading to her room to change.

"Missy?" Ana hollers as she exits her room.

Michelle comes out from the bathroom. "Hey. Oh what's wrong Ana? The interview?" She asks seeing irritation written across Ana's face.

"No the interview went amazingly hopefully I will here from head of HR in the next couple of days." Ana states a small smile playing at her lips. The interview went better than expected and Ana couldn't deny how happy that made her.

"Then why do you look pissed off?" Michelle asks.

"I lost my wallet somewhere. I went to pick up Chinese food but couldn't find my wallet. I had it delivered though I have cash here." Ana says as she makes her way in to the kitchen.

"Oh no babe, that's horrible. Where do you think you lost it? What was in it?" Michelle enters the kitchen behind her and pulls out two wine coolers from the fridge for the two of them.

"Everything was on it. My bank card, license, cash and some other things. God I'm so stupid. I wasn't paying attention and ran into someone as I left the coffee shop this morning. I must have dropped it then." Ana rubs her hands across her face as she remembers the incident from earlier that day.

"I have to call and cancel my card. Will you get the from my nightstand for the food if it comes while im still on the phone?" Ana says as she grabs the cordless phone and sits at the kitchen table.

"Sure thing." Michelle answers and leaves the room.

There is a knock on the door, which is assumed to be the food delivery so Michelle answers money in hand. Noticing the man standing before doesn't have any food she speaks up.

"Can I help you?" Michelle asks.

"Maybe. Is there an Anastasia Steele that lives here?" The man asks.

"Is that the food?" Ana yells from the kitchen.

"No" Michelle yells back ethnic directs er attention back on the man standing in front of her. "What do you need with her?"

"Listen, does she live her or not? It's quite a simple question." The man snarls.

"What's going on.." Ana starts but freezes as the same gray gaze from this morning rests upon her. This time she takes it upon herself to let her eyes roam his over his face and body not wanting to feel his eyes bore into her. She must admit that now she really has a look at him, that he is quite handsome. He definitely works out and is much taller than she is. His hair is the perfect length to run her fingers through. Wait, what? She inwardly shakes her head to stop any thoughts she has about this stranger.

"I take it you are Ms. Steele?" The man asks locking his eyes onto Ana's.

"Um yes and you are?" Ana asks walking to the door way trying to avoid his burning gaze.

"Grey. Did you lose something Ms. Steele?" He says pulling her wallet from his pocket.

"My wallet. Oh," Ana says blushing in embarrassment. "I am so sorry about this morning, sir. Thank you for returning my wallet. I thought I lost it for good."

"No need to apologize again, you already have enough. Just doing what anyone else would do." Mr. Grey says as he hands her the wallet. "I tried to catch you earlier but you are quite fast."

"I don't think all people would do this but it does show there are still decent people I'm this world." Ana says. "Um Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, Ms. Steele." He answers.

"I, um, would you like to stay for dinner? It's the least I can do since you were kind enough to return my wallet." Anastasia asks looking anywhere but at him.

"I appreciate the offer but no. I must be going now. Have a nice evening Ms. Steele." Mr. Grey says holding out his hand.

Taking his hand in hers she shakes it nervously, not so sure why she's nervous. As their fingers touch a currant shoots through them causing Anastasia to pull away. "You too, Mr. Grey."

Closing the door she turns around to be faced by Michelle.

"Anastasia were you just blushing? I think you have a crush." Missy jokes.

"I was not and I do not. God I don't even know the man. He was just returning my wallet." Anastasia spits out making her way back to the kitchen.

"Then why did you invite him in for dinner? " Michelle asks.

"I don't know I was just being nice. He could have kept my wallet and spent all my money but he didn't. It was the least I could offer." Ana says as she grabs her wine cooler before gulping down the rest of the bottle.

"Mhm whatever you say. So anyways did you talk to Jess? Is she coming home?" Michelle asks as she pulls out two more wine coolers.

"No she's staying at her boyfriends again." Ana says just as there is another knock on the door. "That has to be the food."

Ana and Missy talked all through dinner and sipped on wine coolers. Before either of them knew it, they were both quite light-headed from the alcohol and it was later than they expected. They cleaned up and both headed for bed. Anastasia laid in the center of her double bed with only one thing on her mind. Mr. Grey.

...

For the next few nights Anastasia is not haunted by the nightmares of her past but of blazing gray eyes that could see into the depths of her tortured soul. Those eyes that scare her more than anything. The ones that so easily dug into her soul trying to reveal her inner most hidden secrets. No, she couldn't let that happen. No one could ever know about what happened in her past.

As each day passed the gray eyes of one Mr. Grey seems to fade away slowly but not slowly enough. Why was she thinking about him so much? She didn't even know the man and it's not like they would ever see each other again. Something she didn't want to happen anyways. Or did she? Anastasia didn't want anything to do with men, surly not one she thought would be able to pull out her darkest secrets. She needed to get him out of her mind and fast.


End file.
